The present invention relates to a massaging apparatus and a method of controlling the operation of such apparatus.
There has hitherto been developed a chair-type massaging apparatus of the type which is capable of automatically varying the height of each massaging position depending on the sitting height of a user (refer to Japanese Patent No. 2511451).
This prior art massaging apparatus operates as follows. A pair of so-called "treating elements" or acting parts for performing kneading, rubbing or other massaging operations are initially raised up to their upper limit position before starting any massaging operation, and then lowered until they contact the shoulders of the user. Upon contact, a pressure sensor embedded in one of the treating elements detects the height of the contact. From a detection signal indicative of the height of the contact generated by the pressure sensor the apparatus determines the height of the contact as a reference point for a series of massaging operations that follows, and then performs such massaging operations at positions above and below the reference point (shoulder position) in sequence as programmed. The upward and downward movable range of the acting parts is divided with a plurality of points, and the pair of acting parts are moved to a required one of these points to perform a massaging operation.
Actual use of the prior art massaging apparatus by numerous individuals having different statures revealed that the apparatus could not necessarily ensure constant, sufficient and satisfactory remedial effects.
This is because this prior art massaging apparatus massages indefinite positions of the user. To enhance remedial effects of massage, accurate and proper stimulation of massaging effective spots which are termed "Meridian Points" in the oriental medicine is effective. Since differences in the position of each effective spot exist between individuals, indefinite numerical control is incapable of accurately and properly stimulating any massaging effective spot.